


Just help me!

by boolam



Series: BPS Bingo [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolam/pseuds/boolam
Summary: Tyler is a bad teacher and Craig is an impatient student.





	Just help me!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is “Fight” but I twisted it a hell of a lot to avoid angst, lads. When it was gonna be angst it was set for WildWrk and the wip title was “You’re a dickhead, Mr. Grinch” - might actually get back to that at some point...
> 
> But for now, enjoy.

A groan echoes through the room as Craig falls for the umpteenth time. Everything is so unbelievably  sore  and it’s still going. He’s tempted to ignore the hand that’s held out to him, if not for the oh-so encouraging voice that gives him shit:

 

“You either get up or I kick you till you do,” an empty promise that still felt threatening.

 

“I thought you were gonna fucking help me, asshole.” It feels like his shoulder is on the brink of being dislodged when Tyler yanks him up with little thought.

 

“I will, but you gotta learn to avoid punches first, pussy.” A punch is about to hit him in the gut but luckily it’s one of the rare times he managed to dodge. Maybe it’s the need for payback that fuels him to try throwing a punch at Tyler. His arm is smoothly twisted behind his back and he’s pushed onto the floor just as quick.

 

“I thought you said you knew karate.”

 

“That was middle school!”

 

“Two years made such a difference?”

 

“Just...teach me how to become invisible or something.” Mini sighed as he managed to turn over, not willing himself to get up anymore, “I’m tired of this.”

 

“You either fight back or take it, no one’s gonna fight your battles-“

 

“You’re doing more to me than dickhead bullies ever would!!” He pushed to sit up but his legs felt like they could barely hold him anymore. Maybe if he stuck around Anthony or Marcel his ‘bully’ would leave him be. He never thought it’d get annoying enough to where he had to ask _Tyler_ (an arguably _worse_ bully) for help.

 

“Get up,” and there’s that hand again.

 

“No.”

 

“I’m gonna kick you.”

 

“Fuck you.” At that one Tyler crouched down to lightly smack at Craig’s face.

 

“Wakey wakey, Thompson, or I’ll nut punch you.”

 

“Go away, Tyler.” Wildcat’a lighthearted amusement slowly dissipated and he heaved a sigh, not really prepared for something like this.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I keep eating shit and you’re not helping.”

 

“I’m picking you up, aren’t I?” Craig wanted to outright whine when his arms were being pulled up and he was slowly forced to stand. “Every time you fall, I’ll pick you right up. And you will keep going no matter what.”

 

“That...sentiment would be very nice if it came with a rest.”

 

He was tackled shortly after that one, but ignoring the aching he smiled at the laugh that Tyler had given. He was motivated to continue, cause he saw clear as day that moving forward is the only fucking way to stop the torture that is not quite fighting Tyler but more so getting lightly beaten into the ground by him.


End file.
